


Nightly Wonderings: The Mentalist

by Little_Firestar84



Series: The Wondering series [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late at night, she looks at him sleeping at her side, oblivious to her fears. Because she knows. One day he'll wake up and realise she is nothing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Wonderings: The Mentalist

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for the season 4 finale

Jane has never been one for contact- or emotions of any kind, not after the tragedy, and frankly, she doesn’t mind, she never did, she understands.Or at least, she thought she did. That was probably why when he said the3 little words – Love you, Teresa – she had been shocked. Shocked and scared. 

Back then, she had long stopped denying-at least to herself – that it was just because he closed cases that Jane was still around; the truth was that she needed him, she needed and wanted him. But maybe it was just that: Jane was unavailable- by his own definition, still a married man, married to his wife, married to his obsession, the hunt for Red John, married to revenge – and so, it was safe to fall for him. is she fell for him, he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings, if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, he couldn’t start a relationship with her; if he didn’t start a relationship with her, he couldn’t leave her, abandon her in the end. 

Only, Jane wasn’t as cold as she thought he was; he was passionate, of course she knew it, but she had never thought he could actually be passionate about another woman- the date with Kristina had been a disaster, he had tried his best to avoid Erika Flynn like the plague, and Lorelai didn’t mind because he knew she was a pawn in his game to get Red John – one that wasn’t his wife. 

Not her, definitely not her. van pelt, maybe. Even Hightower. But not her, never her. he just couldn’t mess with her plans. Only, it was Jane, which means, he did, because he went and said those 3 little words to her. Love you Teresa.

So, then, if he loved her and she loved him, why couldn’t she be happy? 

She was trying, she had to admit, they both knew, even if Jane was so happy and carefree that he often seemed oblivious to her own troubles. But she couldn’t help it. She was scared, because yes, she had what she had longed for, but she, as well, had the chance of losing it. 

Losing him like her family, losing him like Greg, losing him like Bosco. Losing him like Minelli.And so on. Because everyone, eventually, got tired of her, and ended up leaving her behind, picking up the pieces of her own soul. And she wasn’t going to kid herself: Jane was no different. If nothing else, it was even worst. 

Because one day he would wake up and remember. He would remember he had promised to get and kill Red John with his bare hands. He would remember she wasn’t his beautiful wife, the mother of his child, the beautiful daughter he named himself.He would remember she was just a pawn in his hands, and an obstacle at the moment. He would remember, and he would leave her. 

But today wasn’t the day, and Jane  
was still in  
her bed. Then, why did she felt that bad, if he was still there? why  
couldn’t  
she be happy with what she got, when she got it?


End file.
